aspettando il tuo arrivo
by Chanyeol2727
Summary: Dove BaekHyun rimane incinto ma non sa come e potuto accadere,ma poi viene a scoprire che in realtà... Cosa verrà a scoprire BaekHyun? E cosa succederà quando lo scoprirà? Chi sarà il padre del bambino? Cosa succederà ai tre protagonisti?
1. chapter 1

0.PROLOGOPREMESSE

Dove BaekHyun rimane incinto ma non sa come e potuto accadere,ma poi viene a scoprire che in realtà...

Cosa verrà a scoprire BaekHyun??

E cosa succederà quando lo scoprirà??

Chi sarà il padre del bambino??

Cosa succederà ai tre protagonisti??

Lo saprete solo leggendo questa storia!!!!

ATTENZIONE:

Presenza di gravidanza maschile,per chi non piace questo genere e pregato gentilmente (o anche no)di andarsi a fare una s...a grazie per l'ascolto e buon proseguimento!!!

Premesse:

Questa storia e puramente inventata da me,per tanto,gradirei che nessuno la copiasse,ci tengo molto a questa storia perciò,se vi piace,e volete scriverla su altre piattaforme come Wattpad o efp,chiedere il permesso alla sottoscritta,grazie!!!

Ho detto questo perche ho visto che qualcuno ha copiato le mie storie,sinceramente non me ne importa un granché, ma se mi copiate questa non risponderò delle mie azioni!!

Grazie per l'attenzione e buona lettura!!!!

Premessa pt.2

Altra premessa,aggiornero questa storia una volta al mese,esempio:il primo capitolo uscirà il 1Luglio?! Bene ogni 1 del mese uscirà un capitolo,ma può anche venirmi il pallino di aggiornare anche due volte al mese,quindi...

Grazie per l'attenzione e buona lettura!!!!

 **Channy~**


	2. 1NON MI SENTO BENE

"Mmmmmhh...si cosi ancora-ah!!! Più veloce!!"gemeva Baek dal piacere,mentre il ragazzo,tinto di rosso, sopra di lui lo penetrava,"si cosi ancora-AH!!!","Baek,sei cosi eccitante quando gemi!!"disse il tipo,mentre lo toccava e lo profanava.

La puzza di alcool e fumo,rendeva tutto più eccitante per i due che stavano consumando un rapporto in una delle stanze della discoteca;"AH,si più veloce cazzo!!!"gemette BaekHyun volendo di più, cosi il ragazzo sopra di lui aumentò la velocità gemendo insieme al basso incontrollato.

Essendo due maschi non hanno usato protezioni,tanto gli uomini non rimangono incinti,non hanno le ovaie o il ciclo mestruale,loro possono scopare quando vogliono.

Il ragazzo sotto,poggia le sue mani sulle spalle del rosso e in un movimento veloce ribalta le posizioni,ritrovandosi a cavalcioni.

Inizia a muversi su e giù sul membro del ragazzo,gemendo ad ogni affondo,"mmmmmh...cosi piccolo!!"gemeva il rosso,"Ah ah...mmmh a adesso ti c cava-ah-lco AH!!!"gemette il più piccolo,velocizzando sempre di più i suoi movimenti,iniziando a cavalcare il ragazzo sotto di lui,facendolo gemere forte ed ansimare mentre il basso urlava di piacere,sopratutto quando l'altro gli prese in mano l'erezione e incominciò a masturbarla fortemente.

Dire che quella notte,i due ragazzi ci diedero dentro, è poco,si toccavano,si bramavano,erano una cosa sola fatta di lussuria e desiderio carnale.

I due ragazzi,quando arrivarono insieme all'orgasmo,urlarono ognuno il nome dell'altro, per poi cadere in un sonno profondo.

L'indomani nessuno dei due si sarebbe ricordato la loro piccola avventura sotto le lenzuola,e come di fatti,accadde.

Il moro si svegliò prima,era un po stranito,ma a subito pensato alla sera prima,ha bevuto fino allo sfinimento,e non ricorda nulla di quello che ha fatto,e quando si gira per vedere chi c'era dall'altra parte del letto,gli prende un colpo.

Il basso entra in panico,si scosta subito le coperte,ma senza far svegliare il ragazzo dormiente,raccoglie le sue cose e si riveste in fretta e furia e in sei secondi era già pronto e fuori dal locale.

Durante il tragitto non fa altro che pensare a come può essere accatuta una cosa simile,come è potuto succedere che lui sia andato a letto con il ragazzo più stronzo della terra,di cui e anche innamorato??

Queste erano le domande che afflisse il povero Byun BaekHyun nell'ultima settimana, quella che doveva essere la più normale,per poi riprendere la scuola,diplomarsi e sparire dalla circolazione per fare l'Università in America,quella che aveva sempre sognato la famosissima "Mistery university".

E anche l'ultimo weekend e passato,dopo qulla sera,per cercare di dimenticare lo stronzo,ha scopato con altri ragazzi,ma nulla,era tutto impresso nella sua mente.

La scuola ha riaperto i battenti,Baek era agitato,e da circa una settimana non si sentiva molto bene,ma forse e dovuto allo stress.

Una volta varcata la soia del cancello scolastico,raggiunse il suo armadietto,prese l'occorrente e si avviò velocemente nella sua classe,ma un gigante alto un metro e ottantacinque, vi si piazzò davanti a lui,"ma come siamo di fretta questa mattina,eh Byun!!!??"sorrise sghembo.

Baek lo guardò, e ripensò a quella mattina che si era svegliato accanto a lui nudo,arrossí vistosamente,e senza far sospettare al gigante nulla disse solo "oggi non e giornata Park,e meglio che mi lasci stare!!!" e scappò,anzi,si dileguò come un fantasma,lasciando sorpreso il ragazzo che fissava ancora il punto dove c'era prima il moro.

Il rosso non ricordava quasi niente di quella sera al club,l'ultima cosa che ricorda e di aver visto BaekHyun al locale qualche settimana fa,e voleva divertirsi,poi ricorda i gemiti di Baek,ma poi vuoto totale.

BaekHyun,intanto, è entrato in classe con il fiatone,e come di consuetudine il suo migliore amico,con i capelli variopinti, era seduto proprio accanto al suo banco,"buongiorno BaekHyunnie!!"disse il ragazzo,"giorno anche a te SeHunnie!!"rispose Baek,sedendosi al suo posto"successo qualcosa in mia assenza??"chiese il variopinto,Baek agitandosi si fregò da solo dicendo"NONO!! Non ho scopato la notte di Capodanno con Park!!!"

SeHun spalancò occhi e bocca,mentre io moro se la tappo e ottavato si senti dire"cazzo!!!!"

Hun, lo fissava ancora,ma poi la sua faccia tramutò dallo stupito al preoccupato,"Baek,ti senti bene??!"chiese all'amico,"no,e da un po che ho una forte nausea la mattina!!"rispose Bask,e appena finito di dire ciò,corse in bagno a rimettere la sua colazione.

SeHun lo seguì, è il suo migliore amico non può lasciarlo in quelle condizioni da solo.

Una volta che Baek ebbe finito di rimettere,si voltò verso SeHun e disse "Hunnie, NON MI SENTO BENE!!" ...

To Be Continued...

Salve piccoline mie!!!

Ecco a voi il primo capitolo,spero che vi piaccia questa nuova storia!!

A prestoooo!!!

 **Channy~**


End file.
